MAD
by dinohannah
Summary: During animagus testing - and seeing if they actually have one -, Harry Potter discovers his animagus but no one knew what it is. Harry's was unexpected and never see before. To make matters worse, his form's characteristics passed over to him but he's not complaining. However, that may have to do with the fact that he's mad or what he and Hermione call Maximum Absurdity Disorder


" _Well, Mr. Potter, you do have an animagus form but… I cannot tell what it is…" Ms. McGonagall mused as she waved her wand over her precious Gryffindor multiple times, trying to unveil his animagus form but to no avail. The only she got were two serpentine, amber eyes and a large, fanged grin._

" _Maybe his form is a cowardly lion." Draco Malfoy, the prissy prince of Slytherin called out with a snarky smirk on his face. Hermione and Ron glowered at them while Harry kept silent in shame and embarrassment. Actually, it was him trying to figure out exactly what his animagus could be._

 _Hermione's face lit up when she turned back to Harry. "Can you tell me another riddle, Harry? You said you would later today during breakfast."_

 _He was brought out of his reverie by her question. "I did, didn't I?" He mused as he looked off into space and started to narrate his riddle like he was telling it to himself. "Well, here we go: 'Four men walk into a desert. Suddenly all four men are simultaneously knocked out. They awake, buried to their heads in the sand and unable to look anywhere but straight ahead. They are positioned so that each man sees another's head before him. However, between the first and second man, there is a separating wall so the first man sees only the desert and the second man sees only the wall. The third man sees another's head and a wall. The fourth man sees two heads and a wall. On top of each mans' head is a hat. The underside of each cap is black, but the outside of each cap is either blue or white. Before any of the men can speak, their captors tell them if they speak, they die. However, if any of them can guess the color of their cap on the first try, they go free. Then the captors tell them that there are two blue caps and two white caps. Being an omniscient observer of the situation, we know that the order of the caps are: blue, white, blue, white. So knowing the perspective of each man in the sand, and that they can only see the color of caps/wall/desert in front of them, which of the four men knows for certain the color of his own cap and why?'" He took a sip of water from the water bottle he had brought into class with him as he let everyone - more importantly, Hermione - come up with the answer._

 _A few short minutes of absolute silence ("Is that… intergalactic space war I'm hearing?" Harry asked as he looked around up at the sky.) later, Hermione opened her mouth to give her answer. "The third man." She said. "This is because he knows there are only two of each color cap. If the man behind him, the fourth, saw two caps that were the same color in front of him, he would know that his own must be the opposite. However, because the caps alternate in color, the fourth man only has a 50% chance of getting his hat color correct, therefore, he stays quiet. The third man realizes that the fourth man is quiet because he must not see two caps of the same color in front of the same color in front of him, otherwise, the fourth man would say the opposite of the caps in front of him. Therefore, the third man presumes his own cap must be the opposite of the mans in front of him and his presumption is correct. Under this same logic, after the third man speaks his color hat, the second man, even though he sees only a wall, would be next to go free because he knows his cap must be the opposite of whichever color the third man's cap was." The Gryffindor proclaimed proudly._

 _Everything was silent because they no idea if she was right or wrong. Harry's composure stayed the same as he continued to stare off into space. He slowly turned towards Hermione and brought his hands together. TO everyone's astonishment, he started to clap. "Well done. Well done. Hahaha." A smile graced his face. "You got it write in one go."_

 _Everyone turned to Hermione in shock._

" _Blimey! How did you get all of that?! I didn't get any of that!" Ron exclaimed in shock and surprise._

" _It was fairly easy. All of Harry's riddles maybe difficult but there is always some level of logic to them. Not to mention I always seem to get them on my first try. It''s like I understood him the whole time."_

 _Ron looked at her disdainfully. "You're both mad."_

 _Hermione stared at him. "We wouldn't call it that." She mused._

" _What would you call it?"_

" _M.A.D."_

" _I JUST CALLED IT THAT!"_

" _It's an acronym Ron!"_

" _What the bloody hell is an acronym?!"_

" _An acronym is a word where each of its letters makes another word."_

" _Then what does M.A.D. mean?!"_

" _It means 'Maximum Absurdity Disorder'. It's a lot nicer to say than mad." She turned away from him to face Harry, ignoring the confused face of Ron. Her face lit up after she regarded the Boy-Who-Lived for a moment. "Hey! Maybe your animagus is a Cheshire Cat, Harry!"_

 _Said boy look thoughtful. "I would like that but I don't think that's a possibility. I'm pretty sure they don't exist."_

" _Hmmm… it could still work though." She murmured._

" _That's true…" Harry mused as he and Hermione stared up at the cloud that circled around his head. The yellow eyes stared out at the crowd and the grin was still unnerving. '_ It is a possibility…'


End file.
